Hurricane
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Ahsoka and Shun were separated during a hurricane. While Ahsoka was looking for Shun she met her father. Will Shun find Ahsoka before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

_~SHUN~_

I felt the sunlight hit my eyes like every other day. I sat up and sighed._ Another day of training...I wish grandfather would let me take a break..._I got dressed and started to walk out the door until Ahsoka ran into me. "Owww..." She was rubbing her head. I looked at her. She saw me and smiled.

"Good morning Nii-Nii!" SHe said cheerfully, "Grandpa wanted me to get you for training!" I helped her get up and nodded. "You need to be more careful next time sis." She nodded and left my room.

I left my room soon after she did and sighed. _You never change Ahsoka...You're just like_ mother...I smiled. Mother was the nicest person on earth. She loved me and my sister no matter what. I loved mother and so did Ahsoka.

_Flashback..._

_I came home from school and saw Ahsoka drawing on the walls. I stared at her and she stared at me. After a few minutes of awkward silence I decided to say something. "What are you doing...?" She smiled happily and showed my she had glue, markers, and crayons in her hands. I looked up and saw a weird picture. _

_I looked at her. "Umm...What is it...?" She frowned and pointed to the stick-figure with purple hair. "That's mommy." Then she pointed to the stick-figure with white hair. "Grandpa, then you, and then me!" I turned my head and pretended to see it._

_"Ah! Now I see it!" She smiled and continue drawing on the walls. I wonder how long it would take to get it off the walls. I then noticed a stick-figure with no face. I walked over to her and took a closer look._

_"Ahsoka..." She looked at me confused, "Who's this...?" She frowned. I noticed some tears threaten to escape her eyes. I looked at her and wiped the tears away from her eyes._

_"T-that's daddy..." She said quietly, "I don't know what he looks like so...I drew him without a face." I looked at her. Our father left us before Ahsoka was born, so she never knew what he looks like. I put my hand on her shoulder and hugged her. She was surprised I hugged her. I wasn't a one who liked to show his feelings but Ahsoka was a different matter._

_"Nii-Nii..." Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, "W-what does daddy look like...?" I didn't want to lie to her but it was for her own good. "I...I don't know princess...He left when you were a baby so I forgot is face..." I lied. I remember every single detail of his face. How couldn't I...? He caused this family so much pain. _

_Ahsoka saw the pain in my face and hugged me. "Don't be sad. Be happy." Ahsoka was the sweetest girl ever. That's one of the things I love about her. _

_After she let go she continued to draw on the wall. I then heard some footsteps come down the hall. I looked up and saw mother but she didn't notice me because she was to busy looking at the wall. Ahsoka saw her and smiled. Mother looked at us._

_"W-what happened to our wall...?" She asked. Ahsoka smiled, "I did it mommy! I'm an artist!" Instead of yelling at Ahsoka mother smiled._

_"It's beautiful..." She sat down next to Ahsoka,"Can you tell me who these people are...?" Ahsoka nodded and started to explain her drawing._

_End of flashback..._

I smiled at the memory. Ahsoka and mother were very close. I miss mother's sweet smile. It always made me and Ahsoka feel better when times were tough.

"Nii-Nii!" I stopped daydreaming and saw Ahsoka tugging on my arm, "We gotta go get breakfast!" I ruffled her hair and nodded. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dining room.

When we got their grandfather looked upset, "Shun...I told you should always wake up early for training." I nodded and took a seat next to Ahsoka. She took her fork and I took mine and started to eat. Ahsoka smiled because grandfather always made good food.

"Thank you grandfather!" Ahsoka said smiling at grandfather. Grandfather smiled and told Ahsoka to go into the living room and watch t.v. She nodded and left.

"Ahsoka is really sweet like Shiori." said grandfather, "So I want you to meet us a Wardingan tower. It's the least I can do for you guys." I was a little shocked but I was happy he would do that for her. I nodded and we both went into the living room.

We saw Ahsoka glued to the t.v. screen. She was hypnotized by the t.v. show. I looked at it and saw it was pokemon. I laughed to myself because she loves this show. One time she stayed up until 1 o'clock in the morning.

She looked up and saw me. She smiled at me. "Hi Nii-Nii! I'm watching pokemon!"

_~Ahsoka~_

Nii-Nii smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "I know princess." He's always called me princess. It's his nickname for me besides little one, squirt, and small stuff. I stuck my tongue out at him. He picked me up and threw me up in the air. I giggled as I landed in his arms. "You're silly!" I giggled at him as he set me down.

"I am your big brother after all." said Nii-Nii,"I have to go. I'll be back soon." I frowned. Nii-Nii always left to be with his friends. I always felt lonely without him. He saw I was upset and ruffled my hair.

"I'll be back...I promise squirt." I glared at him. He saw I was mad and smiled, "What's wrong squirt? Is everything okay squirt? Squirt? Squirt?" I tried to hit him but he flung me onto his shoulder. He laughed as I struggled to get off of him.

"What's wrong?" Nii-Nii asked as I struggled, "You don't like your nickname?" I nodded. He laughed, "To bad squirt."

"Shun..." I looked at grandpa,"Put Ahsoka down. She doesn't like being teased." Nii-Nii smiled and threw me up in the air and caught me.

"I'll see you later princess..." Nii-Nii kissed my forehead and I gave him a hug. He smiled and left. I felt a sad feeling in my heart. I know he's busy but I still want him to be with me. I sat back down in front of the t.v. until grandpa shook my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Don't worry Ahsoka..." He said smiling at me, "He has good reasons to be gone today." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean grandpa...?"

"We're taking you to Wardingan tower." I hugged him. He smiled and hugged me. Nii-Nii and grandpa knew I love to visit the tower. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

"Lets go get ready." He said, "Ninja bear would like to come as well." I nodded and ran towards my room. Nii-Nii gave me Ninja bear and on my sixth birthday. After begging and crying to get him to get it for me.

_Flashback..._

_"BUT NII-NII!" I cried, "I won't him! Please! PLEASE! I WANT HIM SO BAD! I WANT HIM!" Nii-Nii sighed and nodded, "Fine...I'll get him for you..." I smiled and hugged him as long as I could. He smiled and threw me up in the air. _

_"Just make sure you thank me later." I nodded and smiled. Nii-Nii always known I love teddy bears and ninjas. So he knew I would love Ninja bear!_

_End of flashback..._

I grabbed Ninja bear off my bed and ran back towards the living room. "Let's go grandpa!" I said happily. He nodded and took my hand. I loved my Nii-Nii and grandpa. But I wanna know who's my daddy...

~_Julie~_

Me, Dan, and Marucho were trying to find new people to brawl...but we couldn't. I looked towards my left and saw Shun walking. I didn't know he was visiting today. I waved. "HI SHUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!" I yelled to get his attention. Dan and Marucho looked at me.

"What are you talking about Julie...?" Dan asked, "I don't see Shun anywhere." I turned my head and saw Shun wasn't there. I felt stupid. I knew I saw Shun! Then an idea came into my mind. I turned to Dan.

"What is Shun is the spy for Masquerade?!" Dan looked at me shocked. "Yeah right. I known Shun ever since we were kids and he would never do that." I wasn't to sure. Shun has always spend more time at his home then with us. Maybe he's hiding something!

After Dan left Marucho and I went back to his mansion.

"WHAT?!" Marucho yelled, "You cannot be serious!" I nodded. I know Shun was the spy, "I mean think about it! We don't know what he's doing half the time! I mean he could be in this room now!" Marucho shook his head.

"Fine!" I yelled, "I'll find proof and then you gotta to believe me!" I stormed out of the room. I know in my heart Shun is the spy. So I'll follow him!

_~Shun~_

I looked up and saw it was about to rain. I sighed and pulled out my phone and called grandfather. I told him it looked like it was gonna rain. He sighed and I could hear him telling Ahsoka we couldn't go. I heard her cry and it broke my heart. I started to walk back home but I stopped. I felt somebody watching me but I shrugged it off. I get paranoid at times. I walked down the sidewalk until it started to rain. _Damn...I wanted to have a good time with Ahsoka...I guess we can go tomorrow..._

I walked into my house and saw Ahsoka was upset because we couldn't go visit the tower. I walked up to her and hugged her. She didn't scream or runaway because she knew it was me.

"It's okay princess..." I said trying to calm her down. I saw tears falling down her face. It broke my heart seeing her like this. "Don't worry...I'll spend the entire day with you when you want. No brawlers and no training." She looked at me and smiled. I could tell she was happy and that she loved me. I picked her up and I put her on the sofa and I sat next to her. She hugged me. She was so sweet and nice but she has her annoying moments.

"Nii-Nii..." She said and I looked at her, "I love you...You're so nice to me...Your friends are lucky they have you as a friend." I looked at her shocked. I never told her I only act like this with her, mom, and grandfather.

I nodded, "Yeah...I guess you're right..." I lied. She smiled and hugged me. It didn't matter because she'll never meet them. I'll make sure of it.

Then grandfather walked into the room, "Lunch is ready." We nodded and walked into the kitchen and I looked outside. It was really raining cats and dogs outside.

I felt Ahsoka's little hands tugging on mine, "I'm hungry Nii-Nii! We can't eat unless you sit down with us!" I nodded and sat down and started to eat.

Soon after we finished eating the wind started to pick up. Ahsoka seemed a little scared but I told her everything would be okay. We turned the t.v. on and they said there was gonna be a hurricane. Ahsoka looked confused.

"What's a hurricane...?" She asked. I smiled, "A hurricane is a really big storm." She nodded. I picked her up, "Lets get some of our stuff and put it in the basement." She nodded. Grandfather grabbed food and took it to the storm cellar.

Ahsoka grabbed ninja bear, some of her clothes, her D.S., pillow, and blanket. We sat in the living room and watched the t.v on the sofa. Grandfather joined us shortly.

"Are we gonna be okay Nii-Nii...?" Ahsoka asked. I hugged her, "I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded and hugged me.

* * *

**Yeah, another Ahsoka and Shun fanfic. If you're tired of them read "Truth or Dare", or "Pokémon truth or dare." I decided to hold a contest. Whoever gives me a good idea for a fanfic will have it published...If they want me to. I NEED HELP PEOPLE! **

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Ahsoka~_

We were watching the weather channel and the lady on the screen said this has been the biggest hurricane in a long time. Nii-Nii said there is nothing to be worried about as long as I'm with him and grandfather. I held Ninja bear close because he said he was scared, _"I'm scared Ahsoka...Are we gonna be okay...?"_

I gave him a small nod. I'm the only one who can understand him, because other people don't believe he can talk or he's alive, but he is. I smiled and he gave me a small hugged. Nii-Nii saw me smile and ruffled my hair, "You love Ninja bear...Are you happy I got it for you?" I nodded.

"Yes Nii-Nii," I said happily. I loved Ninja bear so much and he loved me too. "I love you, Nii-Nii!" He smiled and hugged me. He took the remote and changed the channel to pokemon.

"Here you go," Nii-Nii said, smiling. I smiled at him and he put me in his lap, "I love you, princess. You are very important to me." I smiled and hugged him. Nii-Nii always said things like that to me.

"You're sweet, Nii-Nii," I giggled. Ninja bear laughed at me and I hit him on the head. Nii-Nii looked at me with a confused look. "Umm...Ninja bear laughed at us." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Of course he did." Nii-Nii said, "I gotta go now. Gramps is right there, alright?" I nodded. He got up and walked outside.

"Will he be okay, grandfather?" I asked. Grandpa nodded and put his book down. I got worried. Whenever he did that he meant business.

"Your brother is strong." Grandpa said, "He can take care of himself, sweetheart." I nodded sadly. I knew grandpa was right, but I can't help but worry about him. Ninja bear noticed I was worried about Nii-Nii.

_"Don't worry, Ahsoka! Shun's very strong and he can carry a box filled with your toys! Me and you can't do that!" _Ninja bear said. I nodded. _"He can also carry you in his arms without a problem! I can't do that!" _

"You're right, Ninja bear," I said. Ninja bear smiled and hugged me. Grandpa was still reading his book and didn't notice Ninja bear was walking. I got up and followed Nii-Nii outside.

It was raining really hard and it looked like another pond. The wind was blowing really hard. "I'm scared Ninja bear!" I cried. Ninja bear was sliding from my grip, then he flew from my grip.

"Ninja bear!" I screamed as I ran towards him. The wind blew him past the gates. Nii-Nii and grandpa said I was never aloud to go past them. _It's for Ninja bear! _I thought.

I ran outside the gates and saw Ninja bear caught on a tree branch. I climbed on the lowest branch and started to climb up the tree. I grabbed the last branch and grabbed Ninja bear. I hugged him, then the branch under me broke.

_~Shun~_

I was running through the rain and wind in a hurry. _How could grandfather lose Ahsoka?! I told him to watch her! _I thought. I am so worried about Ahsoka now.

I saw Ninja bear covered in mud on the ground. I gasped and ran towards it. _Where's Ahsoka?! Is...No! She can't be! _I thought.

I saw a necklace broken open. I picked it up and saw a picture of me and Ahsoka. My eyes widen and tears fell from my eyes. I held Ninja bear close, until I felt it move.

_"Where's Ahsoka?" _He asked. My eye twitched. _"Shun?! Where is Ahsoka?! _

"Am I going crazy...?" I asked. Ninja bear looked at me confused. I can't believe I heard this bear talk.

_"You...You can understand...?" _He asked. I nodded. _"I thought only Ahsoka can understand."_ I groaned. Me and my sister are going crazy.

"Me and Ahoska are going crazy..." I said. Ninja giggled...I think? I am so confused now.

_"You're confused...Aren't you?" _Ninja bear asked. I nodded. The wind blew harder and harder. I stood up and ran back to the dojo.

"You stay here! I'll go find Ahsoka!" I put Ninja bear in the kitchen and ran back outside. I'm not losing Ahoska. Not now or anytime soon!

I ran past the gates and ran as fast as my feet can carry me. I saw a house and thought they saw Ahsoka and took her in. I knocked on the door and an older elderly couple opened the door.

"Oh my! Sweetheart! Come inside! You must me cold and hungry!" The lady asked. I shoock my head.

"H-have you seen a little girl? Long black hair? Amber-golden eyes?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I saw a man with short black hair and amber-golden eyes carrying a little girl," She said. My heart stopped when she said that.

_It can't be him...NO! Not him! _I ran past the house in a hurry. I'm not gotta let Ahsoka meet our father. I promise that.

~Ahsoka~

_Why is it dark...? Where's Nii-Nii...? I'm scared..._I thought. I opened my eyes and saw I was in new clothes and I was not in my bed, but somebody else's.

I got up and opened the door and saw a man who looked like an older Nii-Nii. He had the same colored hair as him and Nii-Nii and the same eye color too. He was sitting talking to a man with some money in his hand. They stood up and the man who looked like Nii-Nii handed the man with money some white powder. The man handed the older looking Nii-Nii some money and left.

The older looking Nii-Nii saw me and walked towards me. "Are you okay?" I stayed quiet because Nii-Nii never told me to talk to strangers. He laughed.

"You can't talk to me because you don't know me?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, I'm Haruki. My last name was Kazami, but I changed it."

* * *

**I am so bored...No internet for 6 days! I will leave on the 18th and won't be back until the 25th...I hate having no internet!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
